This Is My Winter Song
by sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: Based on a picture of Darren going around Tumblr and prompted by lucy8675309. Lucy's picture description. "[Blaine] just rescued someone who fell through the ice, and had to take wet clothes off, and is now v[ery] concerned while waiting for the ambulance to arrive."


Blaine loved the cold. Others may complain about the ice and the snow and the fact that you could hardly walk from a building to your car without feeling like your nose was frozen, but Blaine loved it. He loved the way his breath floated in the air like swirling smoke, he loved the long stiletto icicles that hung from the edges of rooftops, he loved the way a blanket of fresh white snow glistened in the light like it was made of glitter. Blaine just really loved the cold.

He especially loved how a walk down to the pound near his house in the crisp cold winter air always cleared his head. It was better than a splash of water to the face or a restful nap, it helped him think better, helped him organize his thoughts - the pine trees around him, the snow crunching under his feet, and the winter breeze wisping through his curly hair.

Sometimes he would bring his skates down to the pond to take a spin around the ice, but not today. Today he just wanted to think. He especially needed the calming effect of the cold as he thought about a certain person in particular. A certain beautiful, blue-eyed, sharp-witted, _wonderful_ person. A person he'd finally gotten up the nerve to ask out that very morning. The one and only Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel was a transfer student from some community college in Ohio. He'd swept into Blaine's life, and the intermedia performance arts class Blaine was attending, at the beginning of the school year. It was already cold in September and Kurt had been late, banging open the door with his arms full, books, a book bag which he wasn't using for some reason, a heavy coat and scarf still halfway wrapped around his neck. Flustered and embarrassed he'd apologized, blushed, ducked his head and ran to the back of the class.

Blaine had fallen in love on the spot.

It had taken three months, five parties where he and Kurt went as friends and in a group, sixteen study group meetings (Blaine had made sure he was in Kurt's), and twenty-four unofficial coffee dates before Blaine had finally gotten up the nerve to ask Kurt out on a real date. It was over coffee that very morning, Kurt was talking about flying back home for Winter Break and Blaine knew he couldn't wait any longer. He couldn't let Kurt leave for two weeks without asking.

So he did. He leaned his chin on his hand, smiled through the beard he grew during the winter months, gazed at this beautiful man he was head over heels for, and asked Kurt Hummel on a date.

Kurt had smiled and bit his lip and told Blaine how much he valued their friendship - then shook his head and said no.

That was that. Blaine was taken back and hurt, he'd been so _sure_ Kurt felt the same way, but he hadn't pressed or pleaded or complained. Blaine wasn't the type to try and change someone's mind. If Kurt said no, then that was a no. Blaine respected that, even if it did break his heart. He hoped he'd hid his grief well with a shrug and a smile and an, "It's no big deal."

Now Blaine just wanted to sit on the little wooden bench in front of his favorite pond while the cold breeze bit at the exposed skin of his face and try to figure out what in the world had gone wrong. How had he so misjudge his friendship with Kurt to think Kurt would return his feelings? And how was he going to move on from this? Because he would continue being Kurt's friend, of course he would, but it was going to hurt.

Blaine broke out of the treeline only to hear playful shouting and laughter echoing off the icy pond. People were already here skating. Blaine pulled his green puffy snow jacket closer and looked out to the ice. Oh no.

Blaine drew in a sharp breath as he recognized Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt skating across the smooth surface of the pond.

When they left the coffee shop that morning Kurt had timidly asked Blaine if he wanted to hang out with him and a couple friends that afternoon. Blaine, still trying to hide the sting of Kurt's rejection, had turned him down claiming he was busy. Kurt hadn't mentioned he and his friends were going ice skating. _At Blaine's pond._

Okay, it wasn't _his_ pond, but it was within walking distance of his home, and he was the one that had introduced them to the pond in the first place. Blaine clenched his jaw in frustration, it wasn't fair for him to be upset that his friends where here, he just really couldn't face them right now. He turned to leave, hoping they hadn't seen him yet -

"Blaine!" Tina's cheerful voice called out.

Blaine winched and curled his fist up in his gloves before letting out a long breath and turning around with a smile.

"Blaine! You came!" Mercedes called and Tina _whooped_ in excitement.

Kurt stopped mid-twirl to turn and face Blaine. Kurt's expression was surprised before he broke out into a full-face grin that melted Blaine's heart. Kurt's cheeks were rosy from the cold, his blue eyes bright and matching the blue of his long winter coat. He was the most beautiful person Blaine had even laid eyes on and it made Blaine's heart constrict in his chest.

" _Blaine!"_ Kurt shouted evidently glad to see him.

"Um, yeah. Actually, I was just taking a short walk, I didn't know you'd be out here."

"Are you kidding? There is no such thing as a short walk in this weather," Mercedes laughed, "Not when it takes a person fifteen minutes just to get bundled up to brace the cold."

"I don't mind the cold," Blaine said with a shrug and a weak smile.

"Come on Blaine," Kurt waved him towards the ice. "Join us!"

"I didn't bring my skates," Blaine's stomach twisted, he really did want to join them. He'd do anything that kept that boyish smile on Kurt's lips. He just wasn't in a good state of mind right now. "Some other time."

"Boooo!" Tina teasingly called as Blaine turned back the way he came.

"Wait! Blaine," Kurt's voice sounded urgent, "Can I talk to you a-"

Kurt didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, and Blaine didn't have a chance to decide if he wanted to talk to Kurt right then, as a sharp cracking sound vibrated over the ice making the hairs on Blaine's neck stand on end. He knew that sound.

He spun around, his eyes wide and his heart in his throat.

" _No_." Blaine rasped out as his mind sluggishly took in the horror before him. Tina and Mercedes stood on the ice frozen in shock and staring at a large puncture in the smooth surface - a gaping hole right where Kurt was standing just a moment ago.

Blaine was running before his mind had even fully computed what was going on, shouting at the girls to stay back, "You'll fall in too if you get close, get off the ice!" Blaine yelled his voice ripping at his throat.

Both Mercedes and Tina were screaming in fear but backed away from the spot where Kurt had just disappeared.

"Mercedes, go find a large sturdy branch or something!" Blaine cried immediately summing the girls up and deciding Mercedes was the less frantic of the two. "Tina! Get your cell phone, call for help!"

Blaine got to the edge of the pond and immediately fell to his knees, and then laid flat on his stomach. The girls ran past him, thankfully obeying his orders and Blaine carefully scooted forward, spreading his weight out on the ice by staying on his belly.

Growing up with long, cold winters Blaine knew the danger of falling through ice and into freezing waters. He knew people didn't always survive it. _Oh god, not Kurt. Not anyone, but please, not Kurt._

All of this took place in a matter of seconds, but it felt like hours before Blaine was at the edge of the hole Kurt had fallen through. Kurt's hand flashed up out of the water but was pulled back down so quick that Blaine couldn't catch it. Blaine inched forward and plunged both arms into the water, the cold of it was immediate and painful, but Blaine ignored it reaching his fingers, grasping at nothing, trying to grab onto Kurt, but he didn't feel him.

Seconds could make the difference between saving Kurt and losing him forever. Blaine couldn't wait for Mercedes.

He slid forward one more time keeping his hips on the ice but letting the top half of his body down into the water. It was so bone-achingly cold that Blaine thought he might pass out, but he pushed through the sharp pain of it, eyes open and searching, until finally, his hands landed on something solid.

Blaine started to pull, lifting his head out of the water with an inhale of breath that hurt his lungs, but he had horribly miscalculated everything. From this position, he wasn't sure he was strong enough to lift himself _and_ a waterlogged and unmoving Kurt. Even if he could, the pressure to the ice would probably break it and he would slip through and how could he help Kurt then?

He started trying to scoot backward but it wasn't working, and his fingers were losing all feeling, he was terrified of losing his grip. He was _not_ going to let go, even if the pond took him down too, there was no way he was letting go of Kurt.

"I've got you!" A voice behind Blaine called out and Blaine felt a pair of strong hands grip his calves and start to pull. He wasn't aware enough of anything to understand what was going on. He couldn't see Mercedes on her belly behind him pulling him back, and Tina lying on the ice behind her hanging on to Mercedes for dear life. A chain of people working together to save their friend.

Slowly and surely they started lifting Kurt out of the freezing water. They slid across the pond like a frosty caterpillar until Blaine felt he was close enough to the edge and on thick enough ice to change positions. He got to his knees and then turned Kurt so he was lying on his back. Blaine swallowed a helpless whimper at Kurt's ash-white face and blue tinted lips. He grabbed Kurt under the arms until he could heave him up, soon Blaine had Kurt in his arms carrying him to the safety of the solid, snow-covered ground.

He knelt with Kurt half in his lap feeling desperate and powerless trying to get Kurt's heavy coat off before it froze to him. "Help me!" Blaine shouted, his fingers too numb to work properly. The girls helped peel Kurt's coat and gloves and hat off, then his skates, shirt, and pants.

Yes, it was cold outside, but Kurt would freeze if he stayed in those wet clothes. Tina slipped off her full-length heavy peacoat and wrapped Kurt in it, she'd somehow transferred him from Blaine's lap to her own and cradled him like a baby desperately trying to get him warm.

Blaine's mind was fuzzy and slow, he realized Mercedes was talking, but couldn't understand her words. He woke up from his daze when Mercedes snapped her fingers right in front of his face, "Blaine!"

He looked up to see her cell phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder, good, that was good, she had called for help. They needed an ambulance _now._

"Boy, take your damn coat off!"

"What?"

"You're soaked through!" Mercedes chided as she kept giving directions to where they were to the person on the phone and started undressing Blaine.

"You are shaking like a leaf." Mercedes said as she made Blaine lift his arms so she could pull his shirt up over his head.

"I- I am?" Blaine asked even has his jaw shuddered.

"Here sweetie put this on." Mercedes shrugged off her big, warm, faux-fur coat and wrapped Blaine in it. Blaine didn't even realize how tense his body had been until all his muscles relaxed to the warmth of Mercedes coat.

"We need to g-get K-kurt up to the road to me- meet the ambulance," Blaine said looking at Kurt, unmoving and pale in Tina's arms. He felt sick with worry, Kurt didn't even look like himself so pale and still. Blaine shook his head and forced himself to stand on shaky legs and then helped lift Kurt. Between himself and Tina he was able to get Kurt in his arms. Blaine held Kurt close, the most important person in his life and he would make sure he was safe. Kurt moaned and snuggled his face to Blaine's chest. Blaine wanted to weep with relief at just that small sign of life.

With Mercedes and Tina's help, he was able to get through the thick trees and up to the road. His legs all but gave way and he slumped to the ground as the girls took Kurt from him. He could hear Kurt's teeth chattering together and soft groans from his lips, they were the best sounds he had ever heard, they meant Kurt was alive and at least somewhat conscious.

Blaine stood to stretch his legs and look for the ambulance, he leaned against the side of a nearby abandoned storehouse to looked down the road praying for help to arrive. Kurt needed medical attention, he was still in danger even if he was out of the pond.

Blaine closed his eyes and breathed in relief when he heard sirens. He stayed where he was until he saw the ambulance and then waved them down before rushing back to Kurt, he was jittery not being near him. Soon the ambulance was pulling up to where their little band was huddled near the street.

The paramedics checked Kurt for injury, wrapped him in a foil blanket, and lifted him to the gurney. Kurt's eyes opened and he looked around in confusion, _"Wh-at hap-happened?"_ He shuddered, but Blaine wasn't sure he was listening when Mercedes tearfully tried to explain.

The paramedics were lifting him up into the ambulance when Kurt jerked his head to the side and locked eyes with Blaine, "Come… wit-with me," Kurt lips were still blue and trembling and Blaine was instantly by his side. He would follow Kurt anywhere.

Blaine looked back at the girls.

"Go, we'll meet you there," Tina urged.

Blaine lumbered into the back of the ambulance next to Kurt and grabbed his hand, his fingers were like ice and Blaine held on all the way to the hospital.

* * *

Blaine had lost all track of time. He was by Kurt's side when they arrived at the hospital but soon was told he'd have to wait while they wheeled Kurt behind a pair of closed doors. At some point, someone had brought Blaine a styrofoam cup of coffee, and half of it was gone now, though Blaine didn't remember drinking it.

Mercedes and Tina arrived in a flurry of concern and activity, Tina asking if Blaine should be checked out and Mercedes saying she would call Kurt's father. Blaine insisted he was fine even though he wasn't sure. He would be fine if Kurt was. The three of them waited together until finally a kind young woman in scrubs came to tell him he could go see his friend now. "There isn't room for all of you though."

"Blaine will go." Mercedes decided for all of them and Blaine hugged them both before being led through the double doors.

Kurt's bed was in a large room with other patients but was sectioned off, like many others, by a drab blue curtain. He was reclined halfway to sitting, an IV bag attached through a needle in the back of a hand. There was a bandage on free right hand and his skin was still too pale, but he looked worlds better than he had before. Blaine shivered thinking of Kurt's blue lips and blanched complexion. He wouldn't think about that, about how close they'd come to losing Kurt to that icy water.

A smile spread across Kurt's beautiful face when he saw Blaine, "You're still here."

"Of course I am." Blaine moved a plastic chair so he could sit right next to Kurt's bed, "Where else would I be?"

Kurt shook his head without an answer but moved his bandaged hand to Blaine's and Blaine gently held it. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's a little frostbite, but they say it will be fine." Kurt glanced from their hands to Blaine and his sweet smile morphed into confusion. "Blaine. What in the world are you wearing?"

Blaine glanced down to find he was, of course, still shirtless and wearing Mercedes oversized coat.

"Oh… this is Mercedes'" Blaine said and laughter bubbled up in his chest, Kurt Hummel had almost frozen to death this afternoon and his first question was about Blaine's clothing. God, he loved this boy.

"I can see that. Why are you wearing it? And why is your chest... so… _right there?_ "

Blaine laughed again and pulled the coat closer to himself, "My shirt and coat are probably ice by now. I got wet… reaching for you. I must look ridiculous."

"You look handsome. Of course, you can pull off that jacket, why am I surprised?" Kurt said with a grin and Blaine couldn't help but feel pleased.

Blaine reached out and smoothed his knuckles softly down Kurt's cheek, "You're looking much better. You really scared us."

Kurt leaned into Blaine's touch before Blaine self-consciously pulled his hand back.

"You saved my life, didn't you?" Kurt asked with wide eyes, "You pulled me out of the pond?"

"With Tina and Mercedes, I couldn't have done it on my own."

"I remember you carrying me," Kurt said furrowing his brow, his blue eyes serious, "I… I remembering being warm next to you."

Blaine cleared his throat and looked down not able to meet Kurt's eyes. "The girls helped with that too, they were brave and resourceful."

"I have the best friends," Kurt said proudly and Blaine looked up again with a chuckle. Kurt's voice softened, "I'm so glad you are one of them."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. "Me too."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Um… about what I said this morning about us being friends. After you asked… and I said… what I said. You were upset weren't you?"

"We don't have to talk about that," Blaine hurried to assure him.

Kurt nodded with a deep yawn, "I'm so tired."

"Just rest."

"Mmmm," Kurt leaned his head back, but his gaze was still on Blaine. "I was scared."

"Of course you were. When I realized you'd fallen through the ice my heart all but stopped beating."

Kurt smiled and his pale cheeks flushed with a little color, "No, I barely even remember falling through the ice. I mean, I was scared when you asked me out."

Blaine really had no idea what to say to that. That morning felt like a lifetime ago. Yes, he still had strong feelings for Kurt, but none of that mattered now, all that mattered was that Kurt was going to be okay.

"I was scared because…" Kurt continued, "Because I care about you _so much,_ Blaine. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"That couldn't happen," Blaine assured him, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's wrist just below his bandage. "I'll always be your friend."

"And what if I wanted us to be more than just friends?" Kurt asked, his head leaning against his pillow as if it was too heavy to hold up.

Blaine's brows knitted together, "Kurt?"

"What if I immediately regretted saying no to you? What if… what if I confessed that I've had a crush on you for months?"

" _Kurt._ " Blaine breathed not able to saying anything else.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about when you showed up at the pond," Kurt said with another yawn. "I wanted to tell you I had made a horrible mistake and to please, please ask me out again."

Blaine let out a quiet laugh that sounded a little teary to his ears, "Do you mean that?"

"Mmmhmmm, I think when I'm feeling better I'm going to make it up to you by asking _you_ out." Kurt's voice was soft and sleepy as he closed his eyes.

Blaine's heart was about to leap out of his chest. He wanted to stand up and cheer! Kurt Hummel wanted him after all!

Instead, he leaned forward and whispered, "Kurt?"

Kurt opened his eyes a little, '"Hmm?"

"Just know, when you ask, my answer is yes."

Kurt smiled at him, as bright as the sun, before his eyes slipped closed again and he was asleep. Blaine moved forward and placed a tender kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Sleep well."

Blaine loved the cold, but right then he couldn't think of anything better than the warm feeling in his chest and the weight of Kurt's hand resting in his own.


End file.
